Elly
Elly, previously the self proclaimed "Green Thunder" or Mr. L, is a clone of Ray, and is one of the main characters of Shadow Spell. They don't really know how exactly they got in their situation, although they don't particularly care for finding out why. They, alongside Scarlet, are able to seize control of the Mushroom Kingdom for a short while before being defeated by Penny and Ray. Appearance Being a clone of Ray when they were brainwashed to be Mr. L, they bear a striking resemblance to them, although their hair is sharper and their eyes are green. With their mask on their eyes appear silver. During the course of Shadow Spell they wear the same outfit Mr. L did, a dark jumpsuit with a green bandanna and a green cap with a backwards L on it. After Shadow Spell, they dye their hair brown with the bottom part of their hair seeming like a gradient to their original hair color. They sport a light green jacket with a white shirt with a green star underneath it, some dark grey pants and their signature green bandanna, although they seems to wear a new one every day. Personality Elly at first is obnoxious, self absorbed, and really stubborn. They attempt to do anything they can in their power to stand out. Basically, Ray's recklessness but dialed up to max. They won't hesitate to gloat or taunt anyone, not thinking twice of what they're doing or saying. This often leads to some arguments and in other cases fights. But despite their irritating demeanor, inside they're just confused about their overall existence and feeling the need to prove to themself or anyone that they are good enough for the role they think they fit. Elly is also really dense and oblivious. Relationships * Scarlet - Although initially starting their partnership with some snarky bickering and with their already blatant connection to one another thanks to being clones of Penny and Ray, Elly eventually opens up to Scarlet. The two eventually come to realize their feelings for one another and now they're inseparable, always holding on the other at all times. Elly is still stubborn, but not enough to not be sweet around Scarlet. * Penny - Elly is initially scared of her, but they try to get to know her better, not really aware of why she acts a little off when they're around. They still respect her and don't really push her past her limit. In all honesty, they really don't want to make her mad again. * Ray - They were slightly terrified at Ray's initial reaction to them but soon started to bicker with and taunt them at any given chance. Sometimes they call Ray a copycat and purposefully irritate them, causing the two to get into many fights. Elly can't stand Ray as much as Ray can't stand them. The two go back and forth in a game of endless bickering and passive aggressive threats from both ends. They do eventually get along, while still maintaining the small rivalry they started. * Montie - Elly is simply curious about them, not really minding much when they come over. Often acting as an aunt to them. Category:Main Characters